


Vex' secret

by Mioniel



Series: Vex/Zahra [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex'ahlia tries to hide her relationship with Zahra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vex' secret

“Sorry Laina?” Asks Vex, “could you bring this letter to the messenger bird tower when you're in town today?”  
“Of course dear!” Says Laina, happy to serve. Vex would have brought the letter herself, only then Vox Machina would have known for sure it was for someone special. It wasn't ideal at all, much rather, Vex would have hired someone to deliver the letter directly, or even had someone use magic to deliver it, but the messenger birds that flew daily between Vasselheim and Emon would have to do.

“Really sister? You put perfume on that letter?” Asks Vax later when he and Vex are alone.  
“It wasn't perfume!” Says Vex a little too quick, “just... a dried flower...”  
“You know I see straight trough you right?”   
“I don't know what you're talking about,” says Vex. Vax just puts his hands above his head as if they're horns and makes kissing noises. 

–

The council had been invited to dine with sovereign Uriel and his family tonight. Grog (he doesn't do formal), Pike and the twins are already dressed and are waiting in the dining hall for the rest of Vox Machina to get ready. Vex is wearing her new dress, the red one Zahra had given to her.  
After a few minutes, Keyleth and Percival enter the room.  
“Lovely dress Vex'ahlia,” says Percy.   
“Thanks,” smiles Vex, “it's new.”  
“When did you buy it?” Asks Keyleth, “I can't believe you went shopping without us.”  
“She didn't!” Pike says quickly to prevent a fight, “It was a gift from Zahra. I helped her packaging it.”   
“Pike!” Yells Vex before she can compose herself. Pikes eyes go wide and she clasps her hands over her mouth and mutters an apology.   
“I can't believe it,” grins Percy, “I never thought the day would come Vex would care for anything that wasn't money or Trinket.”  
“Percy I swear to the gods you better...” Vex doesn't finish her treat because Vax starts laughing.  
“Wait what is going on?” Asks Keyleth confused.  
“I don't know!” Answers Grog, “what's going on Vex?” Scanlan walks in then, the last to get ready of course.  
“Oh look, it's time to go!” Says Vex quickly. 

– 

“Gilmore has told me you've been using his teleportation circle,” says Vax.  
“What of it,” answers Vex, trying to sound disinterested.  
“To Vasselheim,” grins her brother, “you can just tell me you're seeing Zahra.” Vex throws the book she was reading at her brother.  
“I'll just take that as a confession then,” he laughs.

–

After a long day of work, Vox Machina likes to unwind by getting drunk. Which is exactly what they're doing right now. Loud cheering erupts when Grog walks into the dining hall with a new casket of ale on his shoulder. Vex is quite drunk already, but she goes for another round anyway.  
“We should toast!” Yells Keyleth.  
“To love!” Shouts Scanlan in response. Before anyone can object, Keyleth has echoed the toast and the rest of Vox Machina follows suit.  
“To love,” mutters Vex. She can't help but smile when she says it. She thinks of Zahra and hopes she isn't blushing too much.  
“You know what,” she says after taking a big swig of her ale, “I should tell you guys something.” All eyes focus on her.  
“I've been seeing Zahra,” she says, “I really like her a lot.”  
“That's it?” Jokes Scanlan, “we all knew that! I was hopping for an exciting tale of how you made love to her!”  
“I just confessed I'm in love... Wait, you knew!” Vex gasps. Scanlan, Pike, Percy, Grog and of course Vax all nod.   
“I didn't!” Says Keyleth, “why does no one ever tell me these things.”   
“Don't worry about it, she didn't exactly tell us,” says Vax to comfort her, “Vex is just really bad at hiding these things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the post system in Tal'Dorei works, just 'role' with it ;)  
> Also, for the teleportation circle, please ignore details. I know Vasselheim doesn't allow teleportation circles, and I know it requires a spell caster for it to work. It's just here for the sake of the fic ^^


End file.
